story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy☆Fun☆Jester Land
Happy☆Fun☆Jester Land is a song by A.G.W. This song was featured in Story of World (anime). The short version is the one people would hear when they sing this song on its anime and game adaption. The full version is exclusive to Let's Cook Together album. 'Lyrics' Color Coded * - Christine * - Mitzi * - Verena * - Reni * - Charlene * - Rin * - J-Z 'Short ver.' Rōmaji= Refrain (Mimamotte) (Kocchi muite) (Mimamotte) (Kocchi muite) (Mimamotte) (Mamotteru ne) (Tsuredure) Bridge |-| Kanji= 「見守って」 「こっち向いて」 高い山を　のぼる度に 光る記憶がいっぱい知っている あなたに出会うあった時も 優しく気持ちに感じるよ 「見守って」 「こっち向いて」 「見守って」 「守ってるね」 悪い日々がないを見せかけるしよう 「徒然」 もう徒然 静かに目を閉じる キミはここにいる お空はぎらぎらよ 夜に輝ける観覧車 世界にもっと甘くみかん 楽しい記憶が覚えた まるまる私が回った 夜に輝ける観覧車 世界にもっと甘くみかん 楽しい記憶が覚えた 一二三。。。一二三 |-| English Translation= (Watch over) (Face this way) Every time I climb a high mountain I know that it is full of shining memories When I start to meet you I'm in a gentle mood Definitely, it has a lie But I still miss you Even if there is only one thing (Watch over) (Face this way) (Watch over) (I will protect it) Let's pretend there are no bad days (Utterly) Again utterly I close my eyes quietly You are by my side The sky is twinkling Bridge The ferris wheel that shines at night Orange was the sweetest in the world Remember the happy memories I turn round and round The ferris wheel that shines at night Orange was the sweetest in the world Remember the happy memories One two three... one two three 'Full ver.' Rōmaji= Refrain (Mimamotte) (Kocchi muite) (Mimamotte) (Kocchi muite) (Mimamotte) (Mamotteru ne) (Tsuredure) Bridge (Mimamotte) (Kocchi muite) (Mimamotte) (Mamotteru ne) (Tsuredure) (Mimamotte) (Kocchi muite) (Mimamotte) (Mamotteru ne) (Tsuredure) Bridge |-| Kanji= 「見守って」 「こっち向いて」 高い山を　のぼる度に 光る記憶がいっぱい知っている あなたに出会うあった時も 優しく気持ちに感じるよ 「見守って」 「こっち向いて」 「見守って」 「守ってるね」 「徒然」 もう徒然 静かに目を閉じる キミはここにいる お空はぎらぎらよ 夜に輝ける観覧車 世界にもっと甘くみかん 楽しい記憶が覚えた まるまる私が回った 夜に輝ける観覧車 世界にもっと甘くみかん 楽しい記憶が覚えた 一二三。。。一二三 目覚め早くしないよ もう一回考えてよ 一緒に遊ぶ　何時でも 「徒然」 もう徒然 静かに目を閉じる キミはここにいる はらはらよ 「見守って」 「こっち向いて」 「見守って」 「守ってるね」 「徒然」 もう徒然 キミは大切なずっと 恋愛のような 密かに　愛してる 夜に輝ける観覧車 世界にもっと甘くみかん 楽しい記憶が覚えた まるまる私が回った 夜に輝ける観覧車 世界にもっと甘くみかん 楽しい記憶が覚えた 一二三。。。一二三 |-| English Translation= (Watch over) (Face this way) Every time I climb a high mountain I know that it is full of shining memories When I start to meet you I'm in a gentle mood Definitely, it has a lie But I still miss you Even if there is only one thing (Watch over) (Face this way) (Watch over) (I will protect it) Let's pretend there are no bad days (Utterly) Again utterly I close my eyes quietly You are by my side The sky is twinkling Bridge The ferris wheel that shines at night Orange was the sweetest in the world Remember the happy memories I turn round and round The ferris wheel that shines at night Orange was the sweetest in the world Remember the happy memories One two three... one two three (Watch over) (Face this way) (Watch over) (I will protect it) Let's pretend there are no bad days (Utterly) Again utterly I close my eyes quietly You are by my side In a fluttering way (Watch over) (Face this way) (Watch over) (I will protect it) (Utterly) Again utterly You're precious as forever Like a romance Secretly, I love you Bridge Category:Story of World (anime) Songs Category:Songs with Color Coded Category:Songs with Color Coded lyrics